Change
by Tonkswyrda
Summary: was change a good thing? she had changed. hell, hed just gone through the biggest change of his life. but his feelings for her... well, that was another story...


Teddy pushed through the crowd of people, looking anxiously for her red head. Harry would Kill him if he lost her at her first concert without him there…

Finally he saw her by the stage.

Lily.

She waved when she saw him, smiling, and nudging Al, who nodded at him before turning back to the band, swaying with the beat.

"Teddy! I didn't know you were coming?" Lily hugged him when he reached her, and he returned the gesture awkwardly. He hadn't seen her in a while… she had changed. She had grown since he had seen her off on her last year at Hogwarts. Her long red hair had been cut, sitting messily at her chin. She was taller too. She was almost even with him. Yes, she had changed. His feelings, on the other hand… they were a different story.

"I heard you were in town, thought id say hi…" He grinned. He couldn't not when she smiled at him. God, her smile…

She hit him on the arm. "Come off it. I know Dad just wanted someone here to make sure i'm okay." She made a face. "I'm fine Teddy, honestly. This concert isn't about to go berserk, or anything."

"I know…" he looked away guiltily. Caught out.

"You can still hang with us, I don't mind." Lily said brightly. "You'll like this band. They're my favourite wizard rock band ever!"

"If you say…" Lily pulled him closer to the stage.

"How's Vic?" she asked over the music as she danced, grabbing his hands and grinning at him.

"Err… I couldn't really tell you. We… well, we're not together anymore."

She stopped dancing. "Oh. Oh Teddy, I'm sorry…"

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It was a while ago, I'm okay now."

"Can I… can I ask why?" she asked awkwardly.

"We just didn't… feel the same anymore."

"Oh."

It was getting awkward. Teddy couldn't stand to see her standing there like that, not knowing what to say… he hated to know what she would think of him if he told her the full extent of the reasoning behind his messy divorce…

"So, this band, you say they're your favourite? What are they called?"

Lily grinned again. "The Remus Lupins."

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. You'd be surprised how many wizard rock bands out there are named after people we know. But these guys are awesome."

"Alright…"

Lily nodded her hair flying round her face. "This song, Burn your prefect badge, it's about Uncle Percy, when he was a ministry lap dog."

Teddy raised an eyebrow, and tuned in to the lyrics.

_Percy Weasley, you're a prick!_

_No one wants you around_

_You stupid git…_

Teddy couldn't help but laugh. "It's accurate."

Lily laughed lightly. He loved her laugh… "My Favourite is Final Breath. It's about Sirius and Harry. And Dementors! Awesome lyrics. I hope they play it soon…"

Teddy grinned, joining her as she danced again. She was beautiful, there was no denying it. She was so different to Victorie, with her red hair and her freckled skin. Younger, too. Fourteen years younger, to be precise. She was just out of school… and he was already in his thirties. Yes, it was a gap… although his parents had been thirteen years apart; he remembered dimly… maybe it was meant to be like that for him too.

"Teddy?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing, you just looked kind of… spaced out, is all."

"I was thinking."

"What about?" Her brown eyes glittered in the stage lights.

He decided an honest answer would be best. "You." He said simply. She grinned.

"Looking that good, am I?" she teased.

"You are, actually." He answered.

The smile slid off her face as she clicked. "Oh god."

"Lily…"

"I have to go…" she turned, pushing through the crowd.

"Lily…" he followed her, apologizing as people called out. He reached her before she was halfway to the door.

"Teddy, let go!"

"Please, just hear me out…"

She glared at him, pulling her arm out of his grasp and crossing it with the other across her chest. "Fine. Explain."

"I... I just…" he couldn't be lost for words now…

"You broke off your marriage because you liked me instead of her."

"I don't think Like would be the right word…" he muttered. Her eyes widened.

"Teddy Lupin, you are not telling me you _love_ me! Are you?" she sounded almost frightened.

He nodded.

"Teddy… you can't do this to me…"

"What, Lily? What?"

"I… I…" she looked around desperately, searching for Al.

"Lily, do you…"

"It doesn't matter how I feel!" she snapped. "She's family, Teddy! I will not be the one to break up my family!"

"But you do lo-"

"Yes, Teddy! Yes, I bloody well do! But I can't-"

It didn't matter. It didn't matter that they were in a huge crowd of people. It didn't matter what their family would think. Because she felt the same way. So he did it. He did what he'd wanted to do for years.

He kissed her.

And after a moment's hesitation, she kissed him back.

_I was a teenage werewolf_

_Doing the best that I can_

_I wanna hold you hand_

_But no one understands…_

**A/N: my first Teddy/Lily. Yes, I realise they would never go to a Remus Lupins concert, timelines and all that jazz. No, I don't care, I like it. Lyrics are theirs, songs mentioned are theirs. (Burn your prefect badge, final breath, teenage werewolf) Wrock on and review! :D**


End file.
